Titan KR
Titans are a new type of ascending SSS allies. Their strenght can be compared to the Deities and Bodens. They are deified in a similar fashion, through the usual Deify System, but with their own type of essence - the Titan Essence. Titan Essence is currently not dropping from the Kr Destruction Dungeon, only in chapter 4's dungeon stages. Release order: *1st wave: Atlas & Tethys *2nd wave: Prometheus & Hyperion (both names to be confirmed after 06/02) (click names to jump) Note for Skills: *Green indicates recently buffed skills. (drastic change) indicates a whole revamp of the skill. *Orange indicates recently nerfed skills. (request a skill comparison in the comments) Atlas #'Nuclear Punch' (Active 1) Inflicts 3861% damage to one enemy (with 100% Certainty) and blows the target out of battlefield for 30 sec (Key Units are not affected by the blow, but damage). When the battle is finished before the target returns, its considerd dead. 15 sec #'I'm Mad !' (Active 2) Increases Attack by 111%, critical power by 86 and def penetration by 89 for 12 seconds for self. 18 sec #'You Cant Touch Me !' (Active 3) Avoids all attacks for 11 seconds and increases attack speed by 192% and additional damage by 101%. But Atlas cannot avoid attacks that hit with 100% certainty. 23 sec #''Stretching'' (Passive 1) Increases ATK by 31% and ACC by 19% for herself. #''Fist of the Titans'' (Passive 2) Adds 24% additional damage to attacks for self. #'Normal Attack:' Removes one benefical buff from the enemy. Note: Read about Atlas' myth here. Unknown whether she avoids only all normal attacks or all attacks, meaning everything that damages her. The Showcast video suggest latter ! Tethys #'The Sacred Tent' (Active 1) Converts all received damage to grant a buff that heals allies for 5.8 sec. 13 sec #'Protection Instinct' (Active 2) Increases entire party's ATK by 60%, ATK SPD by 36% and STA by 22% for 15.5 sec. 24 sec #'Blessing of Light' (Active 3) Grants a buff that reflects all debuffs for one party member for a duration of 6 sec. 8 sec #''Prayer of Tethys'' (Passive 1) Increases INT by 18% and entire party's DEF by 14%. #''Sacred Heart'' (Passive 2) Increases party's Immunity by 24 and resistance to debuffs by 23. #'Normal Attack:' Recovers HP for 1 party member. Note: Read about Tethys' myth here. Its either Debuff Resistance, which would be nothing diffrent to immnuity, or the resistance to get debuffed, like the new stat. ---- The two allies below are heavily WIP. We highly recommend to visit this page on 06/02 ~4pm UTC again to get a confirmed version of skills and their videos. Prometheus #'Name' (Active 1) Prometheus attempts to wear an aura (lore text, later more detailed) if he succeeds he increases his own ATK (it says damage but ingame he receives ATK buff) by 152%. 58 sec #'Name' (Active 2) Inflicts 3550% damage to 1 enemy and casts a debuff that denies any new buffs for the target for 9.5 sec. 11 sec #'Name' (Active 3) Inflicts 1893 % damage to entire enemy party and prevents HP recovery for 9 sec. 17 sec #''Name'' (Passive 1) Increases own's INT by 28% and ATK SPD by 17%. #''Name'' (Passive 2) Grants self 64% damage to bosses. #'Normal Attack:' Increases own's INT (chance or guranteed needs to be checked). Note: Its very important to note that his 1st Skill does not seem to have duration for said buff. Which means that he can probably stack this buff, hence the high Cooldown. Hyperion #'Name' (Active 1) Inflicts 3175% damage to 1 enemy, with additionally 1200% damage for each stored bullet. (this one is complicated and not the skill doesnt offer enough information). If he consumes 5 bullets he will instead deal 2831% damage, and grant this attack 100% def pen. 14 sec #'Name' (Active 2) Inflicts 1914% damage to entire enemy party and stuns for 3 sec. Each bullet grants additionally 950% damage and 2 sec more stun duration. Upon full bullet stacks he inflicts 1584% additional damage, stuns for 13 seconds total, and grants this attack 100% def pen. 19 sec #'Name' (Active 3) Instantly maxes bullet gauge and increases own's damage by 233% for 16 sec. 28 sec #''Name'' (Passive 1) Increases own's DEF by 17% and STA by 21%. #''Name'' (Passive 2) When HP drops below 60%, grants immunity for 13 sec and resets all skill's Cooldowns. #'Normal Attack:' Stacks a bullet with time, to fill a bullet gauge located below his HP bar. He can store up to 5 bullets and their refresh rate increases with ATK SPD. (Bullets seem to be consumed after skill use). Note: So there is a new mechanic introduced with him. There are many things that need to be tested, so we are grateful for every input in that regard: How will normal attack buffs (atk buffs such as Falcon/Omega passives) work on him? How does his stack rate and his atk spd conversate exactly? What effect do atk spd debuffs have on him? Will special attack modifer such as stun and silence on hit, or piercing damage, get translated into his skills since he doesn't normal attack? Category:Tab page